Oral care products with teeth whitening attributes use a variety of active ingredients to remove stains or whiten teeth. The most commonly used whitening active ingredients are peroxides, such as hydrogen peroxide. However, in high concentrations, hydrogen peroxide can be irritating to the teeth and gums and, in addition, hydrogen peroxide is an unstable molecule that is prone to decomposition, especially in aqueous environments.
Alternative oxidizing agents, such as peroxysulfuric acid or peroxysulfates, have been used as stain removing agents. However, because of their high reactivity and instability in aqueous solutions, these oxidizing agents have seen limited use in oral care compositions.
Accordingly, there is a desire for oral care composition using non-hydrogen peroxide oxidizing agents, such as peroxysulfuric acid or peroxysulfates, which are stable.